customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tiffany 5th Birthday (2001)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:8828:2087:AEC6:7DA4-20171202014654
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 2,935 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: 2001, Barney Home Video, Season 6 Videos Tiffany 5th Birthday (2001) Edit Comments Share Add Image Tiffany 5th Birthday is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 16th, 2001. On February 7, 2011, it was re-released under a different title, Tiffany's Super Singing Birthday. Contentsshow Plot Edit After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the Barney and kids find out that it's Tiffany's birthday, and he's turning 5 years. In January 3, 1985 Tiffany from of 1987-1996 of the Disney Video and Kidsongs from Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, IL. Meanwhile, Barney and Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Tiffany, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Megan and Min also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the German respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Carly learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Surprise Party for Tiffany! Add Image Cast Edit Barney Baby Bop BJ Tiffany Carly Sara Jill Megan Kimball Stephen (cameo) Keesha (cameo) Jeff (cameo) Min Jesse Derek Carlos Songs Edit The Barney Theme Song If You're Happy and You Know It Gonna Have a Party Growing I Love Birthdays The Barney Bag Las Mañanitas Alles Gute zum Geburstag Colors All Around Games She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain BINGO Looby Loo Number Limbo Mr. Knickerbocker Nothing Beats a Pizza Icy, Creamy Ice Cream Snackin' on Healthy Food If All the Raindrops The Baby Bop Hop The Clapping Song The Exercise Song Someone to Love You Forever Everyone is Special Happy Birthday to You Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here I Love You Music and Soundtrack Edit Main Article: Tiffany 5th Birthday (soundtrack) Book Edit Main Article: Tiffany 5th Birthday (book) Trivia Edit video / mark The First appearing of Video Capture Card of scorning Screener Bob Singleton from Season 1-3 background from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!." The New Year Eve version of I Love You from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids join him in the 2nd verse. This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the balloon and confetti comes down. This is the first time BJ magically appears. This is Barney's another birthday in the series. The Barney costume from "Sing And Dance with Barney". is used. The Barney voice from "Safety First!". is used. The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games". is used. The Baby Bop voice from "Sing and Dance with Barney". is used. The BJ costume from "Barney's Musical Castle". is used. The BJ voice from "Sing and Dance with Barney". is used. Season 7-8 musical arrangements and background music are used. The Barney's Beach Party version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse. The party hat from that in this video Tiffany Jill Megan Kimball Sara Min Jesse Carly Derek Carlos appear in this video as main characters while (Stephen Jeff Keesha) made guest appearances at the end of the video. This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, Barney!. Television Airings Edit This video also aired on Nick Jr in December 25, 2011.